hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoko Kurou
Ryoko Kurou (黒 亮子 Kurou Ryoko)is the eighth OC of wikia user 72Kore. She is a Tengu (天狗) Yokai who is hiding her identity in the human world posing as “RYO”, an internet idol and a fifth year student in Hatsuharu Academy. She shows deep affection towards feminine genders but however is extremely androphobic to a point that it’s presented very comically, refusing to even look straight into their eyes. Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Ryoko possesses the traits of a charismatic individual due to her popularity as an idol, always speaking in a sweet and soft matter and showing affection from holding hands to soft rubs from cheek-to-cheek. However, this behaviour of hers is rather eccentric, as she only shows interests towards feminine genders and she only had a little interest in masculine genders otherwise, that is, after she was “convinced” by Kiyomi Shimamura. Many have linked this trait of hers to androphobia. She is comically presented to constantly alternate between attractive and somewhat flirty to a selfish, arrogant being that is not afraid to use abusive language, depending on what gender the other is. According to some she has quite a twisted sense of pride, as she noted that although she is seen to give affectionate kisses on the cheek for some of her female fans, she can’t even stand looking straight at males and therefore refuse to even communicate with them, much to many’s displeasure. Due to her being an idol, she is very familiar when it comes to socializing with humans. However, in spite of often being surrounded and swooned over by other people, deep inside, she is truly a lonely and empty person, as she can be seen flying around school alone when there’s no one around and seeking company other than her fans. Appearance Ryoko is considered to be beautiful as she spends a lot of effort on her appearance as she is an idol. She has short, black hair that is dyed so it fades to aquamarine on the ends of her hair and bangs. Her bangs are mostly parted to the right, concealing a small part of her face. She has a relatively tall and slim built, around 166 cm tall while she weighs 56 kg and has the cup size of C cup. Her complexion is slightly tanned and her features are long and thin. She always wear makeup and wears aquamarine contacts that matches the highlights in her hair. Due to her being a Tengu Yokai, she has jet black feather wings that she hides during her human form except when she’s an idol as it reinforces her image as “The Dark Angel RYO”, which are usually assumed to be merely props and effects by her fans. Ryoko wears the female summer school uniform with two belts, long black stockings and occasional accessories. She tends to wear anti-materialistic, punk-styled fashion when it comes to her out of school clothing. Statistics Creation and Development Voice Samples Trivia * Ryoko was born on April 27th, which is the "Day of the Tengu". * She uses the pronoun "atashi" (あたし) to refer to herself. * Apparently Ryoko has made plans for her marriage proposal to Kiyomi, which seemingly takes place at the top of the Eiffel Tower and involves fireworks, suggestive music and lots of rose petals and glitter. * She also has broken into Kiyomi's house a couple of times during midnight and learnt stealth so she wouldn't ever notice. Category:OCs Category:Homosexual Category:Students Category:Fifth Years Category:Females Category:Yokai Category:No Club Category:Class 5-1 Category:Tengu Category:Homoromantic Category:72Kore's OCs